


Waiting for Love

by onebraincell



Category: GOT7, Stray Kids (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Feels, Break Up, Dancer Park Jimin (BTS), M/M, Photographer Jeon Jungkook, Sad, Sad Ending, Work
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27630340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onebraincell/pseuds/onebraincell
Summary: Nulla è scontato, e quando realmente lo pensiamo è lì che perdiamo.Tre anni di relazione. E sono bastati un gesto mancato, una promessa infranta, parole non dette per capire che forse non è tutto rose e fiori come all'inizio.Jungkook questo lo ha capito, ma non lo vuole ammettere.Jimin non ha capito proprio nulla, e non lo farà fin quando non sarà troppo tardi.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Jeon Jungkook, Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin
Kudos: 6





	Waiting for Love

**Author's Note:**

> Salve! Questa è praticamente la mia prima storia completa, alla quale tengo moltissimo, ringrazio già da ora chi la leggerà, spero che vi piaccia, e che vi faccia emozionare come ha emozionato me nello scriverla. 
> 
> E' ispirata alla canzone Who - Lauv ft. BTS, quindi ve ne consiglio caldamente l'ascolto, e consiglio anche di tenere a mente il videoclip di Black Swan sempre dei BTS. 
> 
> Inoltre, ringrazio Chiara, che è l'autrice dell'altra storia pubblicata da questo profilo, per avermi supportato e sopportato lungo tutto il processo produttivo di questa storia, ascoltandomi e facendomi da beta reader, con tutto quello che ne consegue. 
> 
> Grazie per l'attenzione e buona lettura!
> 
> dettaeioscrivo. ✨✨

Erano mesi che le cose non andavano più come prima. Jungkook questo lo sapeva bene. Si sentiva come se gli mancasse qualcosa, come un senso di incompletezza nella sua quotidianità, un qualcosa che faceva fatica a mettere a parole. Quella sensazione non lo abbandonava mai, cercava di ignorarla, di seppellirla nell’angolo più remoto della sua mente, ma allo stesso tempo sentiva sempre la sua presenza impellente. Gli unici modi che aveva per sgomberare un po’ la mente da quei pensieri erano tuffarsi nel lavoro, che spesso si portava anche a casa, o andare a correre con la musica ad alto volume nelle orecchie.

Ogni giorno si diceva che sarebbe andata meglio, che avrebbe potuto aspettare che le cose si aggiustassero, anche se in cuor suo era consapevole che prima o poi, avrebbe dovuto mettere fine a tutto ciò; però non aveva il coraggio nemmeno di ammetterlo a sé stesso, figurarsi effettivamente farlo. Questo avrebbe implicato la vera fine della sua storia con Jimin, senza nessuna possibilità di ritorno, ed era sicuro che non fosse per niente pronto ad affrontare una cosa del genere, non al momento almeno.

Lui e Jimin erano insieme da tre anni. In quel lasso di tempo entrambi erano riusciti a realizzare i propri sogni. Jungkook era riuscito ad ottenere un posto in uno dei più importanti studi fotografici di Seoul, famoso per aver collaborato in produzioni cinematografiche e importanti sfilate di moda. Jimin invece, era diventato primo ballerino di un’importantissima compagnia teatrale, che organizzava spettacoli non solo in Corea, ma anche all’estero. Quando entrambi riuscirono ad ottenere quello che volevano, la loro relazione durava ormai da un anno e dopo qualche mese decisero di convivere nell’appartamento di Jimin, in quanto le cose tra loro erano diventate serie e per poter stare insieme il più possibile, quando nessuno dei due era al lavoro.

In quel momento Jungkook era a casa, raggomitolato sul divano con una tazza di tè fumante tra le mani, aspettando che Jimin tornasse a casa dalle prove dello spettacolo che la sua compagnia stava preparando.

Era una rivisitazione de ‘ _Il lago dei Cigni_ ’ e lui interpretava il _Cigno Nero_ , uno dei ruoli più ambiti di quell’opera, e Jungkook non poteva essere più orgoglioso del suo ragazzo. Di contro, questo comportava prove extra fino a tardi e a vederlo sempre meno, limitandosi a quei pochi momenti prima di andare a dormire, se il moro non crollava prima. Per non parlare di quando sarebbe cominciata la tournée, non si sarebbero visti per settimane.

Jungkook, facendo questi pensieri, si mise ad osservare le foto di loro due appese alla parete accanto alla televisione. Pensò a tutti quei bei momenti passati insieme e ricordava come se fosse ieri il momento in cui conobbe Jimin.

Fu grazie a Taehyung, suo compagno di corso in accademia e migliore amico dell’altro. Jungkook era uscito da poco da una relazione durata solo qualche mese; Taehyung aveva insistito affinché i due ragazzi si incontrassero, dal momento che cercava qualcuno per il suo amico e a detta sua il moro era un “buon partito”.

Jungkook e Jimin, entrambi riluttanti, accettarono l’appuntamento al buio senza troppe aspettative né pretese, lo fecero più che altro per accontentare il loro amico in comune. Tuttavia, l’appuntamento si rivelò più piacevole del previsto.

I due ragazzi optarono per una birra in un pub, proprio per non dargli troppa importanza. Jungkook arrivò al locale trovando l’altro ragazzo ad aspettarlo al bancone. Non poté negare di essere stato colpito dalla sua bellezza: occhi scuri, labbra carnose, i capelli tinti di grigio, leggermente mossi. Quando gli si sedette accanto poté notare che era più basso di lui e indossava una camicetta bordeaux infilata nei jeans stretti e neri che mettevano in risalto le sue gambe. A quella vista, Jungkook si sentì quasi fuori luogo per la scelta che aveva fatto per quella sera: maglioncino beige a collo alto, jeans e giacca di pelle neri.

La serata andò molto bene, parlarono del più e del meno, scoprendo di avere molto in comune. Anche se fu un appuntamento non intenzionale, non mancò la galanteria da parte di Jungkook, della quale il ragazzo vantava. Infatti, si premurò di accompagnare Jimin fino alla porta del suo appartamento e ovviamente quest’ultimo ne fu molto lusingato. A quella serata seguirono un incontro in un cafè, una cena e tutta una serie di appuntamenti che determinarono l’inizio della loro storia.

«A cosa è dovuto quel sorrisone?» domandò proprio il ragazzo che stava occupando la mente del minore. Jungkook era talmente immerso nei suoi pensieri che non aveva sentito l’altro ragazzo entrare. In realtà era anche stupito che fosse arrivato a quell’ora, negli ultimi giorni arrivava talmente tardi che Jungkook dormiva già sul divano, e lo svegliava solo per potersi spostare nella loro camera da letto, e riaddormentarsi senza neanche scambiarsi qualche parola.

«Ehi, straniero» disse il moro in risposta, poggiando la tazza di tè sul tavolino, aprì le braccia facendogli segno di sdraiarsi accanto a lui. Jimin non se lo fece ripetere due volte e si fece avvolgere dalle braccia forti del suo ragazzo, che lo facevano sentire sempre al sicuro. «Come è andata oggi?» gli chiese Jungkook dopo aver reclamato quelle labbra che tanto gli erano mancate quel giorno.

«Bene, c’è ancora tanto lavoro da fare, ma tutto sommato bene. Finalmente il tutto sta cominciando a prendere forma. Ho provato il mio costume! È pieno di piume ed è bellissimo» rispose Jimin eccitato. «A te come è andata la giornata?» chiese sistemandosi meglio sul petto dell’altro.

«Bene. Sai oggi sono stato a pranzo fuori con BamBam, e mi ha presentato un suo amico che si è appena trasferito dall’Austr-» fu interrotto da Jimin che aveva cominciato a russare piano, travolto dalla stanchezza della giornata. Jungkook sospirò rassegnato. Questa, anche se piccola, era una delle cose che alimentava sempre più quella sensazione con la quale stava cominciando quasi a conviverci, e questo lo spaventava molto.

Jungkook coccolò per un po’ il suo ragazzo mentre dormiva, poi lo svegliò e insieme si misero a letto. Il moro però, fece fatica ad addormentarsi a causa di tutti quei dubbi e pensieri che occupavano perennemente la sua testa.

Il giorno seguente, Jungkook si svegliò al suono della sveglia, che spense subito per poi accoccolarsi di nuovo accanto al suo ragazzo. Erano sdraiati uno di fronte all’altro e il moro cominciò a passare una mano tra i suoi capelli, con ancora gli occhi socchiusi. Era una cosa che faceva ogni mattina, come di riflesso. Aprì gli occhi, gli scostò delle ciocche dalla fronte e gli accarezzò una guancia lentamente.

Si chiese quando fosse stata l’ultima volta che si era svegliato con Jimin al suo fianco. Considerando che usciva di casa prima che la sveglia suonasse, quando lui era ancora nel mondo dei sogni e l’unica cosa che sentiva appena sveglio era lo sbattere della porta del loro appartamento. O l’ultima volta che avevano fatto l’amore.

A quel pensiero, gli si avvicinò e lo baciò leggermente sulle labbra schiuse. Ricevette in risposta un mugolio e Jimin sbatté le palpebre un paio di volte prima di svegliarsi «Buongiorno» farfugliò quest’ultimo, sorridendo.

Jungkook gli sorrise di rimando, gli si avvicinò per baciarlo ancora, stavolta con più passione per poi mettersi su lui senza staccarsi dalle sue labbra. Man mano i due ragazzi divennero sempre più bisognosi l’uno dell’altro, si separarono solo per poter riprendere fiato. Il moro spostò la sua attenzione sul collo di Jimin, sapendo che fosse il suo punto debole. Infatti, subito dopo giunse un gemito alle sue orecchie, che lo rese molto compiaciuto.

Quando entrambi furono senza maglietta però, il cellulare di Jimin iniziò a squillare insistentemente, mandando in frantumi quella bolla di intimità che li aveva avvolti fino a quel momento.

«Scusa, devo rispondere» disse Jimin con il fiatone.

Jungkook sospirò e si mise sulla schiena per permettere all’altro di sedersi e poter recuperare il telefono dal comodino. Mentre lo sentiva parlare, gli mise una mano sul fianco, tracciando dei cerchi immaginari con le dita per poter sentire ancora la sua pelle sotto di esse.

Terminata la telefonata, come da copione Jimin disse «Devo andare...»

«Il lavoro, certo, tranquillo» continuò l’altro con un sorriso forzato sulle labbra.

«Davvero scusami, ti prometto che stasera riprendiamo quello che abbiamo iniziato» disse prima di baciarlo intensamente un’ultima volta, prepararsi e andare via.

Il moro fissò il soffitto e l’ultima cosa che sentì fu, come ogni mattina, lo sbattere della porta e l’eco di una promessa che sicuramente non sarebbe stata mantenuta.

In quel momento la sensazione di incompletezza tornava più forte di prima.

Inconsciamente mise un braccio dove poco prima c’era Jimin, e sentì il freddo dovuto alla sua assenza, assenza che, da un po’ di tempo, sentiva anche nel proprio cuore. 

All’inizio della loro convivenza, Jungkook era solito preparare la colazione per entrambi, in modo tale da cominciare insieme la giornata. Lo stesso valeva per la cena, lui era il cuoco tra i due e Jimin lo aiutava come poteva. La sua parte preferita però, era il fine settimana: il venerdì sera si usciva, mentre il sabato mangiavano cibo d’asporto e guardavano un film.

Pensando a come erano, realizzò ancora una volta che Jimin non era più quello di un anno fa. Prima lo riempiva di attenzioni, lo ascoltava di più, ogni volta che aveva un momento libero lo passava con lui. Lo faceva sentire amato. Jungkook, da parte sua faceva lo stesso, se non di più, amandolo come il primo giorno.

Invece, col tempo Jimin aveva cominciato ad usare ogni giorno libero per stare in palestra a provare o ad allenarsi. Tornava a casa stanco morto e di conseguenza avevano sempre meno tempo da passare insieme. Anche il sesso non era più lo stesso. Tutto si riduceva all’atto in sé, un semplice soddisfacimento di un bisogno fisiologico. Non c’era più lo stesso sentimento. Per lo meno è quello che Jungkook percepiva, o meglio non percepiva da parte di Jimin. Lui ce la metteva tutta, nei gesti, nei sentimenti, si sentiva come se non fosse più ricambiato. Soprattutto nei gesti. Il moro cercava di fare il possibile per l’altro, però sentiva che in cambio non tornava nulla. Con questo non voleva ridurre l’amore ad uno scambio tuttavia, era anche questo: dare e ricevere. Amare ed essere amati. In ogni modo possibile.

Sempre più spesso, si domandava se Jimin fosse ancora lo stesso ragazzo del quale si era innamorato tre anni prima. O se fosse lui quello a sbagliare.

BamBam, il suo migliore amico dai tempi del liceo, gli diceva sempre che avrebbe dovuto affrontare la cosa, parlarne, porre fine se necessario. Non avrebbe potuto vivere di soli ricordi per sempre.

Il fatto era che Jungkook aveva paura di perdere Jimin, e una parte di lui, la più infinitesimale, sapeva che presto o tardi sarebbe dovuto scendere a patti con sé stesso.

Tutto quel fascio di pensieri fu interrotto dallo squillo del suo cellulare, questa volta.

«Scommetto che sei ancora a letto a meditare sul senso della vita» esordì BamBam dall’altro lato della linea.

«No» rispose Jungkook, per niente convincente, e si alzò subito dal letto.

«Certo, e io sono Jane Austen» disse con l’ironia nella voce «Muoviti, e porta il tuo bel culo al lavoro. Abbiamo una riunione, ricordi?» continuò.

«Fra mezz’ora sono lì» e senza perdere altro tempo, concluse la chiamata e corse in doccia.

La riunione a cui BamBam aveva accennato non era una riunione qualunque.

Lo studio fotografico _Singularity_ , ogni anno, dava la possibilità ad uno dei suoi fotografi di poter allestire una mostra con un proprio progetto fotografico. Data la fama di quello studio, era un evento piuttosto importante e sempre molto atteso. Inoltre, era un modo per risaltarne il nome e la filosofia: mettere in luce ogni persona che vi lavorava, ognuno con le proprie particolarità e singolarità.

Quel giorno durante quella riunione, il loro capo Kim Namjoon, avrebbe annunciato colui che era stato scelto. Jungkook ci sperava ovviamente, però allo stesso tempo non si creava troppe aspettative.

Arrivato allo studio, andò direttamente in sala riunioni al terzo piano. Lì trovò già alcuni suoi colleghi, tra cui BamBam, il quale appena lo vide, gli rivolse un cenno di saluto.

I due si conoscevano da quando erano ragazzini, insieme avevano coltivato il sogno di diventare fotografi e lavorare in uno studio di quel calibro.

«Buongiorno, bell’addormentato» gli disse, porgendogli un bicchiere con il logo di Starbucks, appena l’altro gli si avvicinò.

Caffè. Proprio quello che gli ci voleva.

Jungkook si sedette accanto all’amico e subito prese un sorso della bevanda. «Buongiorno a te» gli disse in risposta. Non poté fare a meno di notare che l’altro fosse vestito con più cura del solito. Aveva i capelli scuri sistemati all’indietro, scoprendogli la fronte e indossava una camicia blu, una giacca grigia dal taglio elegante e dei pantaloni chiari. «Siamo eleganti oggi?» lo stuzzicò.

«Beh, io almeno cerco di fare una buona impressione, a differenza tua» rispose BamBam a tono, guardando in malo modo l’altro nei suoi jeans e felpa nera.

Prima che Jungkook potesse ribattere però, il capo e il suo segretario entrarono nella stanza, e tutti si zittirono.

Kim Namjoon non era uno di quei capi perfidi come spesso accadeva. Era un tipo severo certo, era pur sempre colui che dirigeva il tutto, e doveva farsi rispettare. Tuttavia, faceva in modo che i suoi dipendenti si sentissero a loro agio, non facendogli mancare nulla.

«Buongiorno ragazzi» disse dopo essersi seduto, e prese delle cartelle di documenti dal suo segretario. Diede inizio alla riunione parlando di qualche nuovo cliente, nuove collaborazioni e assegnò dei lavori qua e là. Sembrava una normale riunione di routine, ma la tensione era palpabile nella stanza.

«Bene. Dopo aver finito con queste scartoffie, direi di passare a qualcosa di più interessante» disse sfregandosi le mani, con un’espressione divertita in volto. «Come ben sapete, il mese prossimo ci sarà l’evento più importante per la nostra azienda. Inutile spiegarvi cosa sia» così dicendo studiò con lo sguardo i suoi dipendenti. «Ci tengo a ricordarvi che qui siete tutti validi, siete tutti importanti, e nessuno vale più o meno dell’altro; e presto o tardi tutti avrete la vostra occasione» fece una pausa, per dare un’occhiata ai fogli davanti a lui. «Pertanto, se ne deve scegliere uno per questo evento; e abbiamo scelto una persona che si è particolarmente distinta nell’ultimo anno, nonostante sia qui da relativamente poco tempo».

I ragazzi si scambiarono qualche occhiata furtiva.

«Abbiamo scelto questa persona per la sua umiltà, per la sua dedizione e non da meno per le sue capacità di cogliere gli attimi e mettere in evidenza dei dettagli che magari ad altri potrebbero sfuggire» fece un’altra pausa, giusto per torturare ancora un po’ i suoi ragazzi. «Il fotografo che abbiamo scelto per la mostra di quest’anno è... Jeon Jungkook!»

Nel momento in cui il ragazzo si sentì nominare non riuscì a credere alle sue orecchie e mise su un sorriso enorme. Ci fu un breve applauso e BamBam gli diede qualche pacca sulla spalla per complimentarsi.

Una volta poi ristabilito l’ordine, il loro capo riprese a parlare, raccomandandosi con Jungkook di fargli avere il progetto entro la fine della settimana. Dopodiché salutò tutti e con il suo segretario al seguito, lasciò la stanza.

Jungkook era felicissimo di essere stato scelto, e di poter mettere in mostra le sue capacità. Non vedeva l’ora di dirlo a Jimin quella sera, una volta a casa. Sempre se l’avesse trovato.

Ricevette altri complimenti dai suoi colleghi, e ognuno poi si diresse verso i propri impegni lavorativi della giornata.

A quel punto Jungkook si recò nel suo ufficio, al piano inferiore, seguito da BamBam. Nel mentre quest’ultimo continuava a riempirlo di complimenti, e dire quanto fosse orgoglioso di lui.

Raggiunto l’ufficio, il minore si sedette alla scrivania, con l’intento di cominciare subito a lavorare al suo progetto. BamBam era ancora con lui, quindi avrebbe dovuto aspettare ancora un po’.

«La prossima volta mi vesto come te, magari mi porta fortuna!» esclamò il suo migliore amico, abbandonandosi sulla sedia al lato opposto della scrivania.

L’altro semplicemente si mise a ridere, e nel frattempo tirò fuori dalla tracolla il suo “quaderno delle idee”, come lo chiamava BamBam. Effettivamente era un piccolo quaderno con la copertina nera rigida, sul quale annotava qualsiasi idea per un eventuale progetto fotografico, da realizzare in privato o da proporre sul lavoro.

«Non dirmi che hai già qualcosa?» chiese BamBam, guardandolo con incredulità mista a curiosità.

«No, cosa te lo fa pensare?» gli chiese di rimando Jungkook, con il quaderno tra le mani, sfogliandone le pagine, alla chiara ricerca di qualcosa.

L’amico si mise a braccia conserte, guardando insistentemente Jungkook, aspettando che sputasse il rospo.

Quest’ultimo sentendosi osservato, sbuffò. A volte si chiedeva perché si ostinasse a tenergli nascoste le cose, tanto in un modo o nell’altro sarebbe sempre riuscito a farsi dire tutto. Anche solo guardandolo con occhi spalancati come un gufo. «E va bene» sbottò infine. «Forse ho qualcosa, ma non è un granché, non ne sono molto sicuro».

BamBam in risposta poggiò i gomiti sulla scrivania e il mento sulle mani, come a sorreggersi la testa, diventato ancora più curioso, come un bambino.

Jungkook gli lanciò uno sguardo esasperato e sospirò prima di parlare. «Vorrei ispirarmi al concetto che esprime questo studio. Ovvero _singolarità_. Perciò vorrei fotografare delle persone mentre svolgono la loro più grande passione, che potrebbe essere il loro lavoro o meno» fece una pausa per vedere la reazione dell’altro, il quale era del tutto affascinato. Sorrise leggermente e continuò. «Avevo pensato a te, che hai la passione per i libri e la scrittura, se sei d’accordo».

«Certo! Non devi neanche chiedere, sono a tua disposizione» ribatté l’altro con entusiasmo.

«Poi avevo pensato a Jimin con la danza...» riprese a parlare, ma fu interrotto da BamBam.

«Di’ che è solo una scusa per fare foto al tuo ragazzo!», disse, prendendolo in giro.

«E mi ci vorrebbe una terza persona...»

«Chan!» lo interruppe nuovamente BamBam. «Chan, il mio amico australiano che ti ho presentato l’altro giorno. Lui è qui per lavorare in uno studio di registrazione come compositore, e la musica è la sua passione. Sono sicuro che sarebbe felicissimo di aiutarti» finì il suo sproloquio con un sorriso.

«Secondo te può andare come idea?» chiese Jungkook ancora insicuro, nonostante tutto.

«Sì! Al capo piacerà sicuramente. Io andrei domani stesso a presentargliela» lo rassicurò l’altro.

«Bene. Allora organizza un altro incontro con il tuo amico, così gliene parlo» rispose il minore sorridendo. BamBam semplicemente annuì felice.

Dopo qualche momento di silenzio quest’ultimo riprese a parlare. «Come vanno le cose tra te e Jimin?»

Jungkook a quella domanda sospirò e alzò lo sguardo verso l’amico. «Ieri sera è tornato a casa prima del solito, e stamattina ci siamo svegliati insieme» disse con un piccolo sorriso. «Poi ha ricevuto una telefonata ed è scappato al lavoro» concluse, perdendo il sorriso di poco prima.

«Quand’è stata l’ultima volta che avete passato del tempo insieme?»

Jungkook stava per aprire bocca per rispondere.

«Quand’è stata l’ultima volta che avete passato del tempo insieme fuori casa?» riformulò.

L’altro richiuse la bocca e non rispose. Era passato talmente tanto tempo che neanche se lo ricordava.

BamBam sospirò «Lo sai che non puoi continuare così, vero? Va avanti da troppo tempo e ci stai male solo tu».

«Ma lui ama il suo lavoro, non potrei mai chiedergli di scegliere tra me e la sua passione». Ci pensava spesso, ma non ne avrebbe mai avuto il coraggio. Probabilmente perché temeva che lui non sarebbe stato la prima scelta di Jimin.

«Anche tu ami il tuo lavoro ed è la tua passione, ma tu ami più Jimin. E non si direbbe lo stesso di lui».

Jungkook non sapeva cosa rispondere, perché BamBam aveva ragione, e questo in un certo senso dava conferma ai suoi continui timori: che Jimin non lo amasse abbastanza, che non lo amasse più come prima.

«Lo so che tu speri che la cosa possa migliorare, ma ripeto, ci soffrirai solo tu». Detto questo BamBam gli mise una mano sulla spalla, e gliela strinse per confortarlo. «È dura sentirselo dire, ma lo faccio per il tuo bene» dopodiché lasciò la stanza.

Jungkook rimase per qualche istante a guardare nel vuoto, poi accese il suo portatile e decise di mettersi a lavorare su qualche commissione da portare a termine. Almeno avrebbe smesso di pensare per qualche ora.

Quella non era stata una giornata leggera per Jungkook, tra il lavoro e le sue continue preoccupazioni, ma allo stesso tempo era soddisfatto e felice di come era andata.

Tornato a casa, ovviamente, non vi trovò Jimin, che era sicuramente ancora in teatro. Sapendo che il suo ragazzo non sarebbe stato con lui neanche quella sera, si mise ai fornelli per preparare qualcosa da mangiare. Aveva una fame da lupi.

Si ricordò di una volta, in cui Jimin aveva provato a fargli una sorpresa, facendogli trovare la cena pronta in tavola. Lui però, non era un asso in cucina, quindi non ebbe molta fortuna e fece bruciare quasi tutto. Jungkook, quando arrivò, apprezzò molto il gesto e sistemò tutto, salvando il salvabile. Jimin promise che da quel momento in poi non si sarebbe più avvicinato alla cucina in sua assenza. Custodiva quel ricordo gelosamente, insieme a tutti i bei momenti vissuti con lui.

Decise di fare del ramen, perciò mise su l’acqua per il brodo. Mentre tagliava le verdure, era talmente assorto in quello che stava facendo che non sentì la porta aprirsi, ritrovandosi Jimin poggiato allo stipite della porta della cucina, con ancora addosso la giacca e il suo borsone in spalla.

«Ehi» lo accolse Jungkook sorpreso. Si pulì le mani con un canovaccio e gli si avvicinò per dargli un bacio per salutarlo. Fu un piccolo sfioramento di labbra, il moro fece per allontanarsi, ma l’altro lo trattenne a sé mettendogli una mano dietro la nuca, approfondendolo.

«Mi sei mancato» gli disse Jimin, dopo aver terminato il bacio, e si misero fronte contro fronte.

Jungkook a quella affermazione sorrise e il suo cuore perse un battito, ne era sicuro. «Non ti aspettavo per cena» disse ancora sorridendo, e tornò ai fornelli.

Jimin sospirò. «Purtroppo, non posso rimanere. Devo uscire con Taehyung, sono secoli che non ci vediamo, e lui ha bisogno di me, credo debba parlarmi di qualcosa di importante».

Le spalle di Jungkook si afflosciarono completamente, e la sua espressione si intristì di colpo, anche se cercò di non darlo a vedere.

«È un problema per te?».

«No, lo sai che non è mai stato un problema per me che tu veda Taehyung. È pur sempre il tuo migliore amico» gli rispose Jungkook, sorridendo debolmente.

«Come è andata al lavoro oggi?» domandò ancora Jimin. Lasciò la cucina per un momento, per posare sul divano il borsone e la giacca, per poi poggiarsi all’isola al centro della cucina, in modo da essere alle spalle dell’altro ragazzo.

«Oh, bene» disse il minore un po’ rincuorato. «Sono stato scelto per la mostra annuale del _Singularity_.»

«Ma è fantastico!» si animò l’altro, avvolgendo le braccia intorno ai fianchi di Jungkook per abbracciarlo. «Sapevo che questa volta ci saresti riuscito» sussurrò al suo orecchio, lasciandogli poi qualche piccolo bacio sulla spalla.

Jungkook sentì un brivido corrergli lungo la schiena, e rimasero per qualche istante in silenzio come a godersi quel raro momento di intimità. L’unico suono che riempiva la stanza era il sobbollire preveniente dalla pentola sul fuoco. Il moro poi, si voltò nell’abbraccio, prese il viso di Jimin tra le mani, accarezzandogli le guance con i pollici. Si prese qualche istante per ammirarlo. I capelli grigi in disordine, le ciglia lunghe, gli occhi scuri palesemente stanchi, date le leggere occhiaie, il naso dritto e le labbra carnose. Sicuramente la sua parte preferita. A quel pensiero, si chinò sull’altro e lo baciò, lentamente, come a voler saggiare quelle labbra che gli mancavano sempre di più, giorno dopo giorno. Jungkook smise di baciarlo, e si poggiò alla sua fronte, come poco prima. «Volevo chiederti se potessi darmi una mano e posare per me» disse timidamente.

«Sicuro! Domani ne parliamo e mi dici di cosa hai bisogno, va bene?» gli baciò la guancia. «Sono fiero di te» un altro bacio veloce sulle labbra. «Ora corro in doccia» detto questo si dileguò.

Jungkook riprese a cucinare, con ancora il sorriso sulle labbra, il quale però scemò subito. Provava sensazioni contrastanti. Felicità, per quelle piccole attenzioni, dopo tanto tempo; e tristezza mista a sgomento. Avrebbe passato l’ennesima serata a casa da solo, aspettando che il suo ragazzo tornasse, come una donna che aspetta il suo amato da un lungo viaggio. Inoltre, non poteva credere che Jimin si stesse preoccupando di “non vedere da secoli” il suo migliore amico, e non di come stesse trascurando il suo _fidanzato_ , di come non si accorgesse che quello ad aver bisogno della sua presenza al suo fianco era proprio lui, che viveva sotto il suo naso e sotto il suo stesso tetto da due anni.

A quel punto si chiese se le attenzioni di poco prima, non fossero state solo un modo per addolcire la pillola di quella sera.

Quando il ramen fu pronto, Jungkook apparecchiò la tavola per sé, e nel frattempo Jimin usciva dalla loro camera da letto vestito di tutto punto. Indossava dei jeans chiari, un maglioncino a collo alto azzurro e una giacca di pelle, che apparteneva al moro. Quest’ultimo sorrise. «Ti piace proprio quella giacca».

Jimin se la strinse addosso «Mi piace avere attorno il tuo odore quando non sei con me».

_Il mio odore potresti averlo sempre attorno, se solo fossi più presente_. Non poté fare a meno di pensare Jungkook.

Il maggiore lo baciò ancora una volta, prima di dirigersi verso l’ingresso dell’appartamento.

«Jimin» lo richiamò, prima che andasse via.

«Sì?».

_Ti amo_. «Divertiti» disse invece, cercando di nascondere quello che provava davvero. Jimin annuì sorridendo, e si chiuse la porta alle spalle.

Nell’appartamento tornò il silenzio, un silenzio nel quale aleggiava il suono sordo di parole non dette.

Nei giorni seguenti, Jungkook presentò il progetto al suo capo, il quale lo apprezzò molto, e gli diede il via libera per lavorarci su. Parlò anche con Jimin, il quale acconsentì con entusiasmo. Aveva anche chiesto al suo direttore artistico di poter fare le foto in teatro, e lui non aveva avuto nulla da obiettare, e si erano organizzati per la settimana successiva.

Il venerdì successivo poi, si ritrovò in un cafè per incontrare BamBam e il suo amico australiano, Chan. Jungkook era in anticipo, era già seduto ad un tavolo ad aspettare gli altri due ragazzi e nel frattempo aveva già preso un americano per sé.

Mentre aspettava si guardò intorno. C’era una cameriera che serviva ai tavoli e una dietro il bancone, e notò una coppia seduta a due tavoli di distanza dal suo. Stavano condividendo un pezzo di torta, li vide bisbigliarsi cose all’orecchio e ridacchiare come ragazzini.

Guardandoli, sorrise inconsciamente e prese un sorso dal suo bicchiere. Forse un po’ li invidiava.

Dopo un po’ vide BamBam e Chan entrare nel locale. Si alzò per salutarli, e subito dopo i due si avvicinarono al bancone per ordinare.

Notò che Chan avesse i capelli biondi. Ricordava che fossero scuri quando lo aveva conosciuto qualche giorno prima, a quanto pareva li aveva tinti. Con le loro bevande in mano, lo raggiunsero nuovamente al tavolo, BamBam si sedette accanto a lui e Chan di fronte.

Dopo qualche chiacchiera, Jungkook parlò a Chan del suo progetto, e se fosse disposto ad aiutarlo, posando per lui e condividendo con lui la sua passione. Il biondo ne rimase affascinato ed era più che entusiasta di aiutarlo, anche se non amava molto essere sotto i riflettori e farsi foto, ma avrebbe fatto uno sforzo.

Mentre parlavano, il fotografo si ritrovò più volte ad osservarlo. Indossava jeans e felpa neri, aveva la pelle chiara, quasi pallida. Gesticolava parecchio con le mani, le labbra erano carnose e rosee e ne notò la forma a cuore. Gli occhi lo colpirono particolarmente. Erano scuri ed espressivi, e notò come l’occhio destro fosse più piccolo di quello sinistro. Lo trovò molto carino.

_Carino?_ Avrebbe tanto voluto schiaffeggiarsi da solo.

Si rese conto troppo tardi che stava praticamente fissando Chan, tanto che l’altro sentendosi osservato, gli restituì lo sguardo e gli sorrise genuinamente. Jungkook sorrise a sua volta, leggermente imbarazzato, e scosse la testa. Dopodiché si voltò verso BamBam che aveva cominciato a parlare.

«Sicuramente non avrete problemi a lavorare insieme. Una cosa in comune già l’avete!»

Chan e Jungkook lo guardarono entrambi straniti.

«Non vi curate per niente nel vestirvi. Usate praticamente solo tute e felpe!» disse quasi esasperato.

I due ragazzi si guardarono, constatando la veridicità di quelle parole. «Beh, ci piace stare comodi. Cosa c’è di male in questo?» ribatté Chan ridendo, e fece l’occhiolino a Jungkook. Quest’ultimo sentì una sensazione di calore espandersi nel petto, ma la ignorò volutamente.

BamBam sbuffò. «Siete incredibili».

Jungkook fece per controbattere, ma Chan lo batté sul tempo. «Ragazzi, scusate ma devo scappare. Mi è appena arrivato un messaggio, a quanto pare hanno assolutamente bisogno di me in studio» disse sinceramente dispiaciuto.

«Tranquillo. Tanto ho il tuo numero di telefono per decidere quando vederci. Ci sentiamo nei prossimi giorni, va bene? E grazie ancora per aver accettato di aiutarmi» rispose subito Jungkook, visibilmente grato. Si salutarono e Chan andò via.

«Allora?» se ne uscì BamBam, appena Chan si chiuse la porta del locale alle spalle. Aveva un’espressione piuttosto ambigua in volto.

«Allora cosa?» chiese l’altro senza capire, mentre prendeva l’ultimo sorso del suo americano.

«Cosa ne pensi? È carino, vero?» disse canzonandolo.

Jungkook alzò gli occhi al cielo. «È un bel ragazzo. È questo che vuoi sentirti dire? Sei contento adesso? Sono sicuro che mi sarà di grande aiuto, niente di più» si mise a braccia conserte, giudicandolo con lo sguardo. «Ti vorrei ricordare che ho un ragazzo. E non ho nessuna intenzione di tradirlo» concluse in maniera seria.

«Probabilmente nemmeno se ne accorgerebbe» ribatté BamBam borbottando, guardando ovunque, pur di evitare lo sguardo dell’altro.

«Ti ho sentito!» esclamò Jungkook, lanciandogli addosso un tovagliolo accartocciato. A malincuore dentro di sé ancora una volta, gli dovette dare ragione.

Il week-end passò in un baleno e, nonostante fosse stato appunto il week-end, Jimin aveva ben pensato di passarlo a teatro a provare. Probabilmente era anche uscito subito dopo con i suoi colleghi, era impossibile che avesse passato tutte quelle ore a provare senza sosta.

Jungkook allora, stufo e anche un po’ triste di passare a casa da solo l’ennesimo sabato sera, decise di uscire con BamBam e Chan. In fondo BamBam era il suo migliore amico, con il quale negli ultimi tempi si stava vedendo solo al lavoro. E Chan... Chan era una buona compagnia.

I tre uscirono a cena fuori, avevano scelto un ristorante di cucina coreana e avevano passato una serata tra amici ridendo e scherzando davanti a del buon cibo.

Tornò a casa poco prima di Jimin, il quale forse non si era neanche accorto che l’altro fosse uscito. Spesso si chiedeva come riuscisse a sostenere quei ritmi senza battere ciglio. Per scelta tra l’altro, oltre che per lavoro.

Il giorno dopo era domenica, e sorprendentemente Jimin era a casa. I suoi colleghi e il coreografo lo avevano praticamente costretto a rimanere lì.

Jungkook non poté esserne più felice. Passarono la giornata raggomitolati sul divano davanti alla TV, guardando diversi film e mangiando caramelle e patatine. Non fecero granché, ma almeno erano stati insieme.

Una volta a letto Jimin si addormentò quasi subito, tra le braccia del suo ragazzo e cullato dal suo respiro. Jungkook si era goduto quella serata al massimo ma, in agguato nell’ombra, c’era la consapevolezza che l’indomani sarebbe cominciata un’altra settimana fatta di assenza e solitudine.

Nei giorni successivi, Jungkook si accordò con BamBam per vedersi in modo da poterlo fotografare e cominciare concretamente il suo progetto.

BamBam oltre alla passione per la fotografia, della quale aveva fatto il suo lavoro, amava i libri e la scrittura. Per questo, non si stupì di trovare qualche libro sparso un po’ ovunque per casa sua, soprattutto nella sua camera da letto.

La prima cosa che attirava l’attenzione nella camera era la libreria. Occupava quasi tutta una parete della stanza, era di colore nero e non avendo un pannello di fondo, tra gli scaffali si scorgeva il rosso scuro della parete – l’unica di quel colore –, dando un tocco di eleganza al tutto. Ovviamente era piena di libri, occupando ogni spazio possibile. Qualche altro libro era sistemato sulla scrivania e uno sul comodino, probabilmente la lettura del momento. Nell’angolo c’era il letto ad una piazza e mezza, accanto la scrivania, sulla quale oltre ai libri c’erano diversi fogli sparsi, chiaro segno che quel giorno il ragazzo si era messo a scrivere qualcosa. La stanza era illuminata dalla luce tenue del tardo pomeriggio, che entrava dalla finestra della parete di sinistra, conferendole un’aria calma e tranquilla; mentre sul letto c’erano appese le foto di diversi viaggi che il ragazzo aveva fatto, foto di famiglia e amici, tra cui anche il minore.

Jungkook ne restò affascinato come ogni volta che andava lì. Gli piaceva il profumo emanato dai libri che riempiva la stanza, e il fatto rivedeva in essa il modo di essere del suo amico, semplice ma elegante allo stesso tempo. Dopo un po’ cominciò subito a fare qualche foto in giro. Ai libri nel salotto, il libro sul comodino accanto il letto, la scrivania, nel cui disordine vedeva un ordine per lui incomprensibile.

«Cosa ne pensi?» se ne uscì BamBam, che si era messo da parte per permettere all’altro di fare il suo lavoro. «Ti ispira abbastanza?» lo prese in giro.

Jungkook abbassò la macchina fotografica e lo guardò con ovvietà. «Certo che mi ispira. È impossibile che un posto come questo non dia ispirazione».

BamBam rise. «È solo la mia umile stanza».

L’altro annuì in risposta. «Ti dispiace metterti alla scrivania con un libro in mano o come se dovessi scrivere?» chiese poi.

«Certo» rispose subito BamBam e fece come gli era stato detto. Si sedette e prese un libro aprendolo ad una pagina a caso.

Spesso i due fotografi si divertivano a farsi foto l’un l’altro, ma il migliore tra di loro a posare era decisamente BamBam. A lui non dispiaceva stare sotto i riflettori ogni tanto.

Fecero diversi scatti, e ad ognuno la soddisfazione di Jungkook cresceva sempre più. Era in occasioni come quelle che si rendeva conto di amare davvero il suo lavoro.

Dopo aver finito con le foto, si spostarono in cucina, BamBam gli offrì qualcosa da bere ed entrambi si poggiarono al bancone di questa.

«Dimmi cosa sono per te i libri e la scrittura» disse Jungkook di punto in bianco, prima di bere un sorso della sua birra.

«Sai già tutto. Cos’altro dovrei dirti?» disse BamBam, facendo spallucce.

«Qualunque cosa. Non mi dispiace ascoltarti, e questa volta serve per la mia mostra» rispose l’altro, facendogli l’occhiolino.

BamBam sbuffò divertito, poi cominciò a parlare. «Beh... per me la lettura è una via di fuga. Quando la realtà mi sta stretta, mi basta aprire un libro e sentire la carta tra le dita per tirare un sospiro di sollievo» come a dimostrazione di ciò sospirò e prese un sorso dalla sua birra, poi continuò. «Anche se i personaggi di cui leggo sono fittizi, mi aiutano molto. Prendo esempio da quello che fanno, mi rispecchio in loro e imparo come comportarmi in determinate situazioni, o come affrontare le difficoltà, con le quali loro si sono confrontati, se non uguali, simili alle mie».

«È una cosa bellissima Bam» disse sinceramente Jungkook, circondandogli le spalle con un braccio.

BamBam sorrise in risposta e abbassò gli occhi, leggermente intimidito. Non parlava a chiunque di quell’argomento per lui così importante. «Per quanto riguarda la scrittura invece... è come uno sfogo. Prendo ispirazione da tutto quello che mi circonda, dalle mie esperienze e da quello che provo per le mie “storie”» disse l’ultima parola mimando delle virgolette immaginarie con le dita. «Probabilmente non vedranno mai la luce...»

«Ehi!» lo interruppe Jungkook prima che l’altro potesse continuare a dire assurdità. «Non pensarlo neanche! Nessuno ti corre dietro, prenditi il tuo tempo, e vedrai che prima o poi riuscirai a concludere qualcosa» disse incoraggiandolo.

«Grazie» disse BamBam rincuorato.

«Dico solo la verità, e quello che scrivi è fantastico» disse il minore, facendo scontrare la sua bottiglia di birra con quella dell’amico, per poi prenderne un sorso. L’altro lo guardò per qualche istante e sorridendo bevve anche lui.

Dopodiché spostarono la conversazione su argomenti più leggeri, come l’attuale fiamma di BamBam – «Ancora non l’hai fatta scappare?» – e il lavoro che li aspettava il giorno seguente.

Nel frattempo, era arrivata l’ora di cena e Jungkook accettò volentieri l’invito dell’amico a restare lì per cenare con lui. Dopo mangiato il minore si intrattenne ancora un po’ con il suo migliore amico, bevendo un’altra birra e parlando del più e del meno. Era felice di come fosse andata la giornata, produttiva ma anche piacevole.

Quando poi tornò a casa, con sua grande sorpresa, trovò Jimin addormentato sul divano e la TV accesa.

Restò imbambolato davanti quella scena per qualche istante. Una piccola parte di lui sperò, che almeno per una volta, Jimin avesse provato quello che lui provava da molti mesi a quella parte. Scosse la testa come a scacciare quei pensieri, poi spense la TV e svegliò Jimin.

«Ehi» farfugliò appena aprì gli occhi, ancora insonnolito e si mise a sedere. «Ti stavo aspettando» disse guardando Jungkook e sbadigliò.

Jungkook rise leggermente alla sua tenerezza innata, e si sedette accanto a lui sul divano. «Sono stato da BamBam per iniziare il mio progetto e mi sono trattenuto per cena» mentre lo diceva prese a passare una mano tra i capelli del suo ragazzo, il quale emise un suono molto simile alle fusa di un gatto. «Andiamo a dormire?» chiese il moro con dolcezza nella voce.

Jimin annuì, si alzò prendendo per mano Jungkook e insieme si diressero nella loro camera, per poi mettersi a dormire, senza dire una parola.

La settimana dopo, Jungkook aveva lavorato a diversi servizi fotografici, per conto di uno stilista, e al primo momento libero aveva dato un’occhiata alle foto fatte a BamBam. Era piuttosto soddisfatto, di sé e del lavoro che aveva fatto il suo migliore amico.

In quel momento stava uscendo dallo studio, e anziché tornare a casa, decise di andare in teatro. Quel giorno sarebbe toccato a Jimin. Non aveva dubbi che lo avrebbe trovato ancora lì, inoltre, il ragazzo stesso gli aveva detto che avrebbe potuto andarci quando voleva, anche senza preavviso. Dopo circa tre quarti d’ora di macchina arrivò al teatro.

L’ _Opéra Baroque_ aveva una storia assai curiosa alle spalle. Era stato costruito negli anni Venti, commissionato da un ricco imprenditore, come dono per conquistare una donna, la quale lo aveva rifiutato ripetutamente sin dall’inizio. Nonostante tutto, l’uomo si era incaponito nel farlo realizzare, convinto che una volta terminato e visto il risultato la donna sarebbe corsa tra le sue braccia. Per sua sfortuna però, la donna restò della sua idea e anche a lavoro finito, lasciò il pover’uomo sull’orlo della bancarotta e senza una donna che lo amasse.

Era di sicuro una delle tante leggende metropolitane. Quando Jimin gliel’aveva raccontata la prima volta, aveva riso come un matto. Si doveva essere proprio disperati per fare una cosa del genere, pur di essere amati da qualcuno. Cercò in tutti i modi di non rivedersi in quell’uomo.

Entrò nel teatro e ad accoglierlo c’era un’imponente scalinata ricoperta di moquette rossa, come il resto di tutto il pavimento, che conduceva al piano superiore. In cima alle scale, sui lati c’erano due colonne in marmo e le ringhiere erano un insieme di elaborati ghirigori, tipici dell’arte barocca, il cui stile regnava in tutto il teatro. Le pareti e il soffitto erano riccamente decorati in oro, nero e rosso, dal quale pendevano dei lampadari in cristallo che davano un’illuminazione soffusa al tutto.

Una volta accordatogli il permesso di entrare si addentrò nel teatro. La sala del palco era imponente. Restò sull’entrata per qualche minuto ad osservarlo, anche per non piombare lì all’improvviso, mentre la compagnia provava.

La platea era in pendenza, per permettere la giusta visuale, le poltroncine erano rosse, e al centro c’era la passerella che divideva le due sezioni di posti. Anche qui regnavano l’oro e l’ornato del barocco, e sulle pareti laterali spiccavano le balconate. Era leggermente in penombra, con le luci tutte concentrate sul palco, il cui sipario era alzato; quando era calato invece, si vedeva un dipinto dell’ _Arc du Triomphe_ a decorarlo.

C’era della musica che proveniva dalle casse ai lati del palco, segno che quel giorno l’orchestra non era presente, infatti lo spazio adibito ad essa, ai piedi del palco era vuoto. In quel momento era ancora sprovvisto di scenografia, per questo si vedevano tutti i meccanismi dell’impianto luci sul fondale nero.

E in tutta la sua fierezza c’era Jimin.

Era impegnato in un passo a due con il suo partner di danza. Rimase incantato, come gli succedeva sempre alla vista del suo ragazzo mentre ballava. Riusciva a leggere la passione nel suo volto, la delicatezza e la forza dei suoi movimenti, sembrava che non gli costasse nessuno sforzo. Dava l’impressione di essere leggero come una piuma, levandosi in alto per poi finire nelle braccia dell’altro ragazzo, che lo afferrava prontamente. Amava come riuscissero a dare vita a personaggi o opere, rendendo immortali quei pezzi d’arte.

Dopo qualche altro minuto la musica finì, e i due ragazzi terminarono la loro danza in una posa, che Jungkook, avvicinatosi pian piano al palco, non poté fare a meno di catturare con la sua macchina fotografica. Ci fu un giro di applausi da parte degli altri ballerini che erano distribuiti tra le prime file.

Sul palco i due sciolsero la posa, guardandosi soddisfatti e con il fiatone; poi inaspettatamente i due si abbracciarono, per qualche momento di troppo per i gusti di Jungkook. Si avvicinò ancora al palco e tossì, cercando di farsi sentire tra il chiacchiericcio, per far notare la sua presenza.

Jimin infatti, si allontanò subito dall’altro ragazzo e si voltò verso di lui. «Tesoro!» esclamò appena lo vide. Scese dal palco, lo raggiunse e gli corse incontro. Appena gli fu davanti, gli allacciò le braccia al collo, e gli diede un lungo bacio appassionato.

Jungkook d’altro canto, ne fu molto felice. Sulle prime rimase impietrito, preso alla sprovvista; poi il braccio libero – con l’altro reggeva la macchina fotografica – lo avvolse alla vita di Jimin, avvicinandolo ancora di più a sé, facendolo alzare sulle punte, e rispose a sua volta al bacio con altrettanta passione.

«Ehi, Park! Ricordati che qui qualcuno è single! Non sbatterci in faccia la tua relazione» sentirono dire da qualcuno tra i ragazzi.

Jimin interruppe il bacio e si voltò verso di loro. «Sei solo invidiosa Leah!» disse e a quel punto risero tutti. Si voltò nuovamente verso il suo ragazzo, gli diede un altro piccolo bacio sulle labbra e chiese «Cosa ci fai qui?» Il moro in tutta risposta sollevò la macchina fotografica. «O giusto, il progetto!» esclamò Jimin allontanandosi di un passo dall’altro. «Sei arrivato giusto in tempo. Devo provare il mio assolo» continuò, quasi gongolante.

«Perfetto» sorrise Jungkook. «Eri bellissimo lì sopra» e gli diede un bacio sulla fronte.

Jimin ridacchiò in risposta. «Dai vieni. Ti faccio conoscere Jackson» lo prese per mano e lo condusse davanti al ragazzo con cui aveva danzato fino a poco prima.

Era seduto penzoloni sul bordo del palco, mentre beveva da una bottiglietta d’acqua e parlava con una donna, probabilmente la regista.

«Jimin» parlò quest’ultima. «Fantastico come sempre. Sono sicura che farai un figurone alla prima» poi gli fece l’occhiolino. Gli porse la bottiglietta d’acqua che aveva in mano, ricordandogli di restare idratato e si diresse dietro le quinte.

Nel frattempo, Jungkook aveva studiato l’altro ragazzo, Jackson. Come aveva notato prima, era alto, aveva i capelli castani, occhi scuri, spalle larghe, muscoloso e indossava una tuta nera e una T-shirt grigia – come Jimin del resto – e un velo di sudore per lo sforzo della danza. Anche lui sembrava che lo stesse studiando, ma a differenza di Jungkook cercava di non darlo a vedere.

«Così questo è il fantomatico Jungkook» disse sorridendo e gli porse la mano.

Lo guardò per qualche istante, poi gliela strinse. «Piacere mio».

«Jimin mi ha parlato tanto di te. Vivete insieme, giusto?»

«Sì. Da due anni» così dicendo, passò la mano sinistra intorno alla vita di Jimin, come a voler rimarcare quelle parole, mentre con l’altra reggeva ancora la fotocamera.

«Come sai è un fotografo, e oggi gli faccio da modello, per poter dimostrare a tutti cosa è in grado di fare» Jimin disse questo con la voce piena di orgoglio, come una madre che parla del proprio figlio, e gli lasciò un rumoroso bacio sulla guancia.

Jungkook cercò di sorridere, ma era leggermente infastidito dal modo in cui quel Jackson guardava il suo ragazzo.

Tendenzialmente lui non era un tipo geloso, da tempo era sceso a patti con quella parte del lavoro di Jimin. Sapeva che richiedeva dei partner, che fossero donne o uomini, era lavoro e aveva fiducia in lui. Nella maggior parte dei casi li aveva anche conosciuti, magari con i loro rispettivi compagni. Questa volta però, sentiva che c’era qualcosa di diverso. Forse era l’espressione con cui lo guardava, come se non ci fosse nessun’altro nella stanza, o il fatto che mentre parlavano gli toccava sempre un braccio o una spalla.

La cosa di cui era certo era che provasse fastidio e Jimin non si accorgeva di nulla. Certo se qualcuno lo importunava, sapeva come scrollarselo di dosso, però a volte non si rendeva conto di come la gente cadesse facilmente ai suoi piedi. Proprio come in quel momento.

Riportò l’attenzione sugli altri due, che stavano ridendo di qualcosa e si sforzò almeno di sorridere.

«Pausa finita! Riprendiamo!» annunciò la regista tornando da dietro le quinte. A quel punto alcuni ballerini cominciarono a prepararsi ad andare sul palco.

Jimin si voltò verso Jungkook. «Tocca a me» e gli diede l’ennesimo bacio, per poi andare anche lui sul palco.

Jungkook, cercando di essere discreto, si allontanò dall’altro ballerino. Vide sei ballerini andarsi a sistemare sul palco, tre per lato, lasciando Jimin al centro, il quale fece un sospiro profondo e si mise in posizione.

La musica partì e Jimin seguendola cominciò a danzare. Era come se lo stesse guidando man mano nei suoi movimenti, come se fossero stati due entità che collaborano e si muovono insieme all’unisono. Era meraviglioso.

Jungkook, in piedi tra le prime file, ne restò affascinato per l’ennesima volta, come se fosse stata la prima, nonostante avesse visto l’altro ballare milioni di volte. Jimin aveva la capacità di incantare la gente, come il Pifferaio Magico con i suoi topi. Dopo l’intontimento iniziale però, il moro si riprese, ricordandosi perché fosse lì.

Fece diversi scatti, riuscendo a cogliere i giusti attimi e le giuste pose. Jimin diceva sempre che, quando era lui a fotografarlo ad uno spettacolo – quando era concesso – in qualche modo riusciva a immortalare dei momenti che nessuno era mai riuscito a cogliere, come se lui prestasse una maggiore attenzione al tutto, senza perdersi un singolo istante.

Questo poteva anche essere attribuito al fatto che lui avesse occhi solo per Jimin... ma quelli erano dettagli.

Anche se quella poteva essere una coreografia del tutto nuova, che non aveva mai visto prima, Jungkook dalla sua conosceva il suo ragazzo, ogni centimetro del suo essere e del suo corpo e sapeva scattare sempre al momento giusto.

Per quanto riguardava Jimin, non aveva bisogno di chiedere di parlargli della sua passione. Sapeva già tutto, anche perché gliela si leggeva in quello che stava facendo in quel momento. Aveva lo sguardo di chi ce la mette tutta nel fare ciò che più si ama; quasi vivesse per la danza. Forse era un po’ esagerato metterla in quei termini, ma si avvicinava molto. Altrimenti si perdeva il senso di tutta la sua assenza negli ultimi mesi.

Con un ultimo scatto da parte di Jungkook alla posa finale di Jimin, cessò anche la musica, sostituita da un breve applauso, al quale Jimin si inchinò e ringraziò. Venne raggiunto subito da Jackson, il quale gli porse una bottiglietta d’acqua, non prima di avergli lasciato un bacio sulla guancia per complimentarsi. Se gli sguardi avessero potuto uccidere, si sarebbero ritrovati con un cadavere in teatro.

Jimin sorrise in risposta e ringraziò per l’acqua, dalla quale prese un sorso. Dopodiché scese dal palco e raggiunse nuovamente Jungkook, al che lo sguardo di quest’ultimo si addolcì. «Come sono stato?» chiese affannosamente.

«Meraviglioso» disse Jungkook. Jimin sorrise in risposta, quel sorriso ampio e sincero, tanto che gli occhi gli diventavano due mezze lune. Il moro senza pensarci due volte gli scattò una foto.

«Ma cosa fai! Sono un disastro» si lamentò il maggiore, coprendosi il volto con le mani.

«Lo sai che amo il tuo sorriso» rispose il moro senza riuscire a trattenere un sorriso a sua volta.

«Verrai alla prima, vero?» chiese poi Jimin.

«Certo. Non potrei mai perdermela. A patto che tu venga all’inaugurazione della mia mostra» disse con finta serietà.

«Promesso» disse Jimin, che gli diede un bacio sulle labbra, per poi riprendere a parlare. «Noi qui abbiamo finito. Il tempo di sistemarmi e andiamo. Mi aspetti? Così torniamo a casa insieme».

Jungkook rimase piacevolmente sorpreso a quelle parole, aveva dato per scontato che sarebbe rimasto ancora e che lo avrebbe raggiunto più tardi come sempre. «Ehm... certo, sì, ti aspetto».

Jimin annuì e corse dietro le quinte. Jungkook si sedette su una delle poltroncine della prima fila. Ci fu un altro momento di chiacchiericcio generale, mentre i ballerini raccoglievano le proprie cose e parlavano di come fosse andata la giornata. Jungkook notò che Jimin era ancora sul palco, e stava parlando animatamente con Jackson, il quale teneva una mano poggiata sulla spalla dell’altro. Avrebbe tanto voluto staccargliela. Senza smettere di parlare, poi, i due si diressero verso il retro del palco.

Jungkook stese le gambe in avanti, e si abbandonò allo schienale della poltrona, lasciando ciondolare la testa all’indietro e chiuse gli occhi. Sospirò. Cercò di non permettere alla sua mente di elaborare pensieri strani, ma fu inutile.

Ripensò a come quel Jackson guardava Jimin, a come si era comportato parlando con lui. Era troppo affettuoso, sembrava che non riuscisse a tenere le mani a posto. Un pensiero orribile fece breccia e spalancò gli occhi verso il soffitto dorato.

_E se Jimin lo stesse tradendo con quel ragazzo?_

In quel momento sembrava non fare una piega. Era sempre al lavoro, si intratteneva oltre orario, tornando a casa sempre molto tardi. Chi gli diceva che fosse effettivamente così? Chi gli assicurava che una volta uscito dal lavoro Jimin tornasse dritto a casa da lui?

Contemplò quell’idea ancora per qualche momento, poi si diede dello stupido, e si schiaffeggiò da solo la fronte. Letteralmente. Come gli era saltato in mente, anche solo per un istante, pensare una cosa del genere? Non era mai stato geloso di Jimin, tanto meno dei suoi partner di danza.

_Perché ora?_

I suoi pensieri però, vennero interrotti da un peso che sentì sulle gambe. Si mise dritto con la testa e vide Jimin che gli si era seduto in grembo. «Andiamo?» disse quest’ultimo.

Jungkook annuì e insieme si alzarono dalla seduta. Lasciarono il teatro in silenzio, tenendosi per mano, diretti alla macchina del minore. Jimin solitamente usava la propria macchina, soprattutto quando sapeva di dover finire tardi. Quel giorno probabilmente aveva intenzione di tornare a casa prima in ogni caso, perciò avrebbe preso il treno.

Il viaggio in macchina fu tranquillo. Jimin guardava fuori dal finestrino, rilassandosi alla vista delle luci che scorrevano nel buio. Jungkook invece, era concentrato sulla strada, una mano sul volante e una sul cambio, ma allo stesso tempo si arrovellava ancora sulle assurdità pensate mentre era in teatro.

Fermi ad un semaforo, Jimin si voltò verso il suo ragazzo, e gli poggiò una mano sulla coscia. «Tutto bene? Sento i tuoi pensieri da qui» disse quasi in un sussurro, come a voler mantenere quella tranquillità che li avvolgeva.

Il moro, ancora una volta colto di sorpresa, si voltò verso l’altro, poggiò una mano su quella più piccola di Jimin, e lo guardò per qualche momento nella penombra dell’auto. «Sì... sono solo stanco» sorrise debolmente.

«Ordiniamo cinese e guardiamo un film?» disse, intrecciando le loro mani e mosse piano il pollice, come ad accarezzare la mano dell’altro per confortarlo.

Jungkook annuì, poi il semaforo diventò verde, sciolse la stretta delle loro mani e ripartì. Nella macchina tornò di nuovo il silenzio, interrotto solo dai suoni del traffico.

La sua prossima “vittima” sarebbe stato Chan. Probabilmente era proprio così che si sentiva il ragazzo, dal momento che gli aveva detto che sarebbe stato un grande sforzo per lui. Jungkook però, era intenzionato a metterlo completamente a suo agio.

Era in macchina, mentre si dirigeva allo studio di registrazione. Approfittarono di quel sabato, giorno libero di entrambi e giorno di chiusura dello studio al pubblico, in modo da non disturbare nessuno. Arrivato davanti l’edificio, trovò Chan all’entrata di questo, parcheggiò l’auto e lo raggiunse. I capelli erano ancora biondi e gli lasciavano la fronte scoperta. Indossava un maglioncino nero con scollo a V, che metteva in risalto il collo, dei jeans scuri e una giacca di pelle anch’essa nera.

Aveva il cellulare in una mano e l’altra nella tasca posteriore dei jeans. Appena lo vide mise via il cellulare e gli rivolse un sorriso ampio. Jungkook sorrise in risposta.

«Ciao!» lo salutò il biondo appena gli si avvicinò. «Spero vada bene come sono vestito, non avevo idea di cosa mettere...» disse guardandosi nel proprio outfit.

Jungkook lo interruppe prima che potesse continuare. «Tranquillo, così va benissimo. Basta che sia te stesso» gli disse incoraggiante.

Chan annuì ancora sorridendo. Dopodiché fece strada dentro lo studio. Aveva uno stile piuttosto moderno e pareva che fosse stato costruito da poco, infatti come gli aveva detto Chan successivamente, era appunto una struttura nuova, aperta solo da qualche mese.

Entrarono in ascensore e calò un silenzio che dopo qualche secondo cominciò ad essere imbarazzante. Jungkook si mise a giocherellare con la cinghia della sua tracolla e rivolse lo sguardo in alto verso i numeri dei piani, che si illuminavano man mano che l’ascensore saliva. Il biondo, dal canto suo, aveva le braccia conserte e lo sguardo basso verso i suoi piedi, in quel momento diventati piuttosto interessanti.

«Caw, caw, caw».

Jungkook si voltò di scatto in direzione dell’altro ragazzo, dal quale era provenuto quel suono.

«Era per smorzare il silenzio imbarazzante che si era creato» disse ridacchiando e sciolse le braccia conserte, per metterle nelle tasche della giacca di pelle.

Il moro lo guardò per qualche istante, poi ridacchiò anche lui. «Scusa. È che con le persone che non conosco bene, all’inizio non so come comportarmi» disse grattandosi dietro la nuca, imbarazzato.

«Tranquillo, nessun problema» rispose Chan, sorridendo incoraggiante. «So che hai fatto le foto a BamBam. Come è andata?»

«Oh, molto bene grazie». Così parlarono del loro amico in comune e Jungkook si sentì subito a suo agio.

Nel frattempo, tra una chiacchiera e l’altra arrivarono nello studio di registrazione dove solitamente lavorava Chan. Lo studio era di piccole dimensioni, le pareti di colore arancione; sulla destra c’erano due poltrone nere addossate alla parete, mentre sulla sinistra c’era la scrivania, con la consolle, le casse, il portatile di Chan e altre attrezzature necessarie per registrare. Quest’ultimo gli aveva spiegato che principalmente produceva e componeva musica per gli artisti della compagnia e ogni tanto buttava giù qualche testo che teneva per sé. Magari un giorno li avrebbe proposti a qualche artista oppure li avrebbe incisi lui stesso. Chissà.

Mentre parlavano Jungkook tirò la macchina fotografica dalla borsa e alla sola vista Chan diventò timido di colpo, ridacchiando.

«Perché non mi fai sentire qualcosa?» disse Jungkook, mettendo da parte lo strumento e sorrise rassicurante.

«Certo!» rispose Chan, illuminandosi. Allora si sollevò le maniche del maglioncino sugli avambracci, fece schioccare le dita e accese il computer e la consolle, provando qualche tasto.

Jungkook approfittò della distrazione dell’altro per riprendere la fotocamera e fare qualche scatto, al che l’altro che si era poggiato sulla scrivania con il gomito e il mento sulla mano, si voltò verso di lui e ridacchiò di nuovo. Nel fare quel movimento, mosse anche la spalla e lo scollo del maglioncino rivelò la clavicola esposta, sulla quale Jungkook cercò di non soffermarsi troppo. Comunque, catturò con la sua fotocamera l’immagine che gli si presentò davanti.

«Ehi! Ma questo è barare!» esclamò il biondo e mise su un finto broncio, ma rise subito dopo.

«Almeno così non ti senti in imbarazzo» disse il fotografo che gli fece l’occhiolino.

Chan rise ancora, e fece partire una base musicale, che accompagnò con la piccola pianola. Era una musica tranquilla, forse un po’ nostalgica, e quasi ci si rispecchiò.

Mentre ascoltava continuava a scattare foto e girare intorno all’altro ragazzo, per prenderlo da diverse angolazioni. Chan era palesemente nervoso ma faceva del suo meglio per non darlo a vedere.

Jungkook più di una volta si incantò a guardare le mani dell’altro ragazzo mentre suonava. Notò che avevano le dita affusolate e le braccia erano piene di vene piuttosto sporgenti. Infatti, furono l’oggetto della maggior parte delle foto scattate.

La musica terminò ed entrambi rimasero in silenzio per qualche istante.

«Piaciuta?» chiese Chan timidamente.

«Moltissimo. Sei davvero bravo. Devo assolutamente ascoltare qualcos’altro», disse l’altro complimentandosi. Sul viso del biondo spuntò un sorriso enorme che mise in mostra le sue fossette sulle guance, e Jungkook non poté fare a meno di sorridere di riflesso.

«Sono sufficienti le foto che hai fatto?» si incuriosì Chan.

«Sì, sì. E avrei bisogno anche di un’altra cosa», disse sedendosi su una delle due poltrone.

«Certo, chiedi pure».

«Parlami della tua passione. Cos’è per te la musica?»

Seguì un lungo momento di silenzio, in cui Chan sospirò e ci pensò su, abbassando le maniche del maglioncino per cominciare a giocarci, come a tenersi occupato con qualcosa. «Per me la musica è tutto, è ossigeno. Non riesco ad immaginare una vita senza. È qualcosa che mi aiuta nei momenti difficili e mi fa tornare il buon umore. Devo ringraziare i miei genitori che mi hanno introdotto sin da subito alla musica, incoraggiandomi a suonare qualche strumento, ed è per questo che ho deciso di coltivare quella che all’inizio era solo una passione» fece una pausa nella quale si passò una mano tra i capelli scompigliandoli. «Questa compagnia ha una sede più piccola a Sydney, dove sono cresciuto. Lì ho cominciato come tirocinante, mi sono laureato e mi hanno fatto entrare ufficialmente e dopo circa un anno mi hanno proposto un posto qui nella sede centrale, non prima di aver fatto un po’ di su e giù tra l’Australia e la Corea».

Jungkook lo ascoltava ammirato e annuì, incoraggiandolo a continuare.

Chan sorrise leggermente. «Il mio sogno è quello di arrivare al cuore della gente, cercare di mettere nella musica che produco le mie esperienze personali, nella speranza che prima o poi qualcuno possa immedesimarsi in esse e far capire che non si è soli a provare determinate sensazioni o a vivere situazioni difficili, quindi vorrei che la mia musica facesse da sostegno e supporto per le persone che la ascoltano».

«Wow» fu la semplice risposta di Jungkook.

«Troppo?» disse Chan grattandosi dietro la nuca.

«No, no, assolutamente. Anzi, è una cosa meravigliosa. E capisco benissimo, perché nemmeno io riuscirei a vivere senza la mia piccoletta» disse indicando la macchina fotografica.

Passarono altro tempo nello studio parlando del più e del meno e ascoltando altri pezzi composti da Chan e non. Decisero poi di uscire e Jungkook per ringraziarlo gli offrì qualcosa da bere nel cafè sotto lo studio, che Chan accettò di buon grado. Dopodiché tornarono ognuno alla propria macchina e si salutarono con la promessa di vedersi nei giorni successivi, magari anche con BamBam.

Quando il moro tornò a casa trovò Jimin, sul divano, in pigiama mentre guardava la TV. Jungkook ne fu felicissimo e passarono il resto della serata così, raccontandosi le rispettive giornate di lavoro, avvolti l’uno nelle braccia dell’altro.

Per Jimin ormai era diventata un’abitudine quella di trovare Jungkook ad aspettarlo a casa, sveglio o addormentato che fosse. Gli faceva piacere e poteva passare del tempo con lui, anche se per pochi istanti. A lui stava bene, sapeva quanto lavorasse, ma sapeva anche che una volta a casa lo avrebbe trovato lì ad accoglierlo.

Cosa che però non era successa nell’ultima settimana. Erano alcuni giorni che tornava dal lavoro e trovava le luci spente, il divano e il letto vuoti, senza nessuno ad aspettarlo. Sentiva che mancava un pezzo della sua giornata. Per questo si era ritrovato ad essere lui ad aspettare il suo ragazzo, anche se il sonno lo prendeva subito, prima che Jungkook arrivasse.

Ovviamente sapeva il motivo di quel comportamento. Il moro gli aveva parlato di un ragazzo suo amico, del quale non ricordava nemmeno il nome – Chang? Chanie? – lo aveva conosciuto tramite BamBam. Ne era felice, felice che facesse nuove conoscenze e che uscisse di tanto in tanto anche con i suoi amici. Jimin era tranquillo a riguardo, non erano particolarmente gelosi tra di loro, abituati dai loro rispettivi lavori che li portavano ad avere sempre contatti con le persone.

Però.

C’era un però.

Era sì contento per il suo ragazzo, e tanto, ma allo stesso tempo aveva una strana sensazione.

Per questo quel pomeriggio aveva deciso di incontrare Taehyung, il quale lo aveva raggiunto in teatro durante l’ora di pausa dalle prove. Appena lo vide seduto in prima fila ad aspettarlo, scese dal palco e notò come fosse vestito.

Indossava una camicia bianca, infilata nei pantaloni neri a vita alta e una giacca anch’essa nera con delle sottili righe bianche; mentre i capelli scuri erano lasciati in riccioli morbidi che gli incorniciavano il viso.

«Non c’era bisogno di vestirti così elegante per vedermi, tesoro» disse Jimin con un ghigno divertito e si sedette alla poltroncina accanto l’amico.

Taehyung alzò gli occhi al cielo in risposta. «Non gira tutto intorno a te, _tesoro_ » disse imitando il tono di presa in giro dell’altro e Jimin rise. «Dopo ho un colloquio di lavoro, e lo sai che ci tengo a fare bella figura. Ma comunque, parliamo di te. Ti ho sentito strano al telefono, cosa è successo?»

«In realtà non so nemmeno io cosa sia successo esattamente» disse Jimin sospirando. «Come ti ho detto, non è nulla di grave. Ho solo notato che Jungkook da un po’ di giorni non è più a casa ad aspettarmi la sera quando torno dal lavoro». Si interruppe e si passò entrambe le mani tra i capelli portandoseli all’indietro. «Non dovrei nemmeno prendermela, anche lui ha una vita oltre me, e infatti ha conosciuto un ragazzo tramite BamBam, che lo sta aiutando con il suo progetto, e a quanto pare escono insieme dopo il lavoro. E ne sono felicissimo, sono molto contento che conosca gente nuova e che non stia sempre confinato tra le mura di casa». Si voltò a guardare Taehyung e l’altro annuì, facendogli capire che lo stesse ascoltando. «Conosci il nostro rapporto, non sono geloso, ci fidiamo l’uno dell’altro ma... ho una strana sensazione, un presentimento... che non so spiegarmi». Finì di sfogarsi e ritirò le ginocchia al petto, abbracciandosele e poggiò il mento su di esse.

Taehyung sospirò e allungò le gambe davanti a sé. «Senti. Lo sai che io non ho mai capito a fondo questo vostro modo di fare, sono dinamiche di coppia che non comprendo ma non vi giudico». Alzò lo sguardo per puntarlo negli occhi di Jimin. «Quello che posso dirti è di stare attento. Hai fiducia in lui, okay, ma fino a che punto? Inoltre, non conosci questo ragazzo, non l’hai mai visto, non sai niente di lui. Potrebbe soffiarti il ragazzo da un momento all’altro e tu non te ne accorgeresti nemmeno». Jimin, non riuscendo più a reggere gli occhi scuri e penetranti dell’amico, abbassò lo sguardo e annuì. «Ripeto: stai attento. Tieniti stretto quello che hai, soprattutto quello che ti sta più a cuore» con quello Taehyung si mise in piedi e Jimin lo imitò.

Si salutarono con un abbraccio stretto e il moro andò via, lasciando il ballerino con mille pensieri per la testa.

Taehyung aveva ragione. Fino a che punto ci si poteva fidare di una persona? E soprattutto, doveva tenersi stretto quello che amava e non farselo scappare. Ci rimuginò su ancora un po’, poi a un certo punto spuntò Emeraude, la regista, che richiamò tutti all’ordine per riprendere le prove.

Il lavoro lo avrebbe sicuramente aiutato a non pensare.

Jungkook era convinto che una volta fatte le foto non avrebbe più rivisto Chan, dal momento che non ce n’era più bisogno. Al contrario delle sue aspettative però, continuarono a vedersi, sia da soli sia con BamBam. Si trovava molto a suo agio con Chan, ed era una persona con cui era molto facile avere una conversazione.

Inoltre, lo stava aiutando tantissimo con l’organizzazione della mostra: si era subito offerto di occuparsi della musica per il sottofondo, lo stava aiutando anche con l’allestimento e la scelta delle decorazioni, mentre la scelta del catering spettava all’agenzia, solo per il giorno di apertura.

Per questo si vedevano sempre più spesso, sia in studio e sia a casa di Jungkook, e se non finivano troppo tardi decidevano di uscire.

Una sera, a casa di Jungkook, Chan gli stava facendo ascoltare le tracce ultimate e il fotografo ne era davvero entusiasta, e riempì l’altro di complimenti. Dopodiché discussero di altri particolari, e senza che se ne rendessero conto arrivò l’ora di cena.

Jungkook invitò Chan a restare e l’altro accettò di buon grado e lo aiutò anche a cucinare. Durante la cena parlarono del più e del meno e dopo aver pulito e sistemato si misero sul divano, davanti a due tazze di tè fumanti, ma che vennero ben presto dimenticate, troppo presi dalla conversazione.

Chan, infatti, gli parlò dell’Australia, della sua famiglia e del suo migliore amico Felix. Gli disse che aveva una sorella e un fratello più piccoli e un cane di nome Berry e che gli mancavano un sacco.

Il fotografo dal canto suo, si ritrovò a parlargli della situazione che stava vivendo con Jimin. Era consapevole che Chan oggettivamente fosse un estraneo, però forse era proprio per quello che gli raccontò tutto. A volte era più facile confidarsi con qualcuno che si aveva appena conosciuto, al contrario di persone che si conoscono da sempre.

«Io non lo riconosco più. Non so più chi sia. Ci vediamo sempre meno. A volte sembra quasi che non ci vediamo per giorni nonostante viviamo sotto lo stesso tetto. È come se non sapessi più niente di lui, è diventato uno sconosciuto. È distante, e quando ci vediamo si comporta come se fosse tutto normale, come se non ci stesse succedendo niente. Non so più chi sia, sento che pian piano mi sta scivolando dalle dita e non so più cosa fare per trattenerlo». Si passò entrambe le mani tra i capelli portandoli all’indietro e sospirò frustrato. Dopo quello sfogo si sentì decisamente meglio.

L’australiano lo aveva ascoltato in silenzio, lasciandolo parlare liberamente ed era anche felice che l’altro si fidasse a tal punto da dirgli delle cose così personali.

«Da quel che ho capito, la cosa va avanti da un po’ di tempo e si vede che ci stai male» fece una pausa come a ponderare le sue parole, e nel frattempo stringeva il labbro inferiore tra indice e pollice. Jungkook distolse volutamente lo sguardo. «In una situazione di questo tipo, penso che l’unica cosa che potresti fare è parlare chiaro, dirgli come ti senti davvero, in modo che possa capire. So che il confronto fa paura, e capisco anche perché tu non l’abbia fatto fino ad ora. Allo stesso tempo però, credo che sia l’opzione migliore che hai. Lo faresti soprattutto per te stesso» così dicendo gli si avvicinò e gli posò una mano sul petto, in corrispondenza del suo cuore e sorrise a labbra strette.

Jungkook semplicemente lo guardò, incapace di dire qualunque cosa. Gli voleva dire che aveva ragione su tutto, anche se era un po’ doloroso, ma le parole gli morirono in gola. Si guardarono per qualche istante senza dire nulla, studiando l’uno il viso dell’altro.

Il moro si rese conto di quanto fossero vicini i loro volti, solo quando i loro nasi si sfiorarono. Non seppe chi dei due si sporse per primo, seppe solo che le loro labbra si sfiorarono, ma fu talmente breve che non riuscì nemmeno a sentire se le labbra dell’altro fossero soffici come sembravano.

Jungkook infatti, si scostò subito, quasi balzò all’indietro e pose anche lui una mano sul petto dell’altro per allontanarlo.

«Scusami tanto, non dovevo permettermi...» cominciò Chan, che fu subito interrotto dal fotografo.

«Non scusarti. Sono io che devo scusarmi» disse tranquillo, e accennò un sorriso. «Non voglio illuderti, non voglio questo. Sei un amico fantastico, nulla di più, al momento non cerco altro. E soprattutto non sarebbe rispettoso nei tuoi confronti, nei confronti di Jimin e di me stesso».

«Ma certo!» rispose prontamente Chan, mettendo su un ampio sorriso con tanto di fossette. «La stessa cosa vale per me e sono molto contento del rapporto che si è creato tra noi».

Prima che Jungkook potesse ribattere, sentì aprirsi la porta dell’appartamento.

Jimin.

I due ragazzi si separarono subito, ma non c’era imbarazzo, infatti Chan rivolse un sorriso incoraggiante al moro.

Jungkook gli sorrise in risposta e andò incontro a Jimin nell’ingresso. Lo vide togliersi la giacca che appese all’appendiabiti insieme alla borsa. Appena gli si avvicinò lo abbracciò stretto e lo baciò con trasporto.

«Ehi» disse Jimin sorpreso quando si separarono. «E questo per cos’era?»

«Mi sei mancato» rispose Jungkook con un’alzata di spalle e lo baciò di nuovo.

Subito dopo sentirono qualcuno tossire alle loro spalle. Si voltarono e videro Chan leggermente imbarazzato con indosso la giacca di pelle e lo zaino su una spalla, segno che doveva andare via.

Jungkook prese Jimin per mano e si avvicinarono all’altro. «Jimin questo è Chan, il ragazzo di cui ti ho parlato. Chan lui è Jimin, il mio ragazzo».

«Piacere di conoscerti» disse il biondo con il sorriso nella voce e gli porse la mano per stringergliela.

Jimin, che era aggrappato al braccio del suo ragazzo, come a sottolinearlo, lo guardò dall’alto in basso, poi dal suo viso alla mano, e riluttante gliela strinse. «Piacere mio» e si costrinse a sorridere, non prima di averlo guardato con superiorità.

Chan in risposta lo guardò innocentemente, non rendendosi conto di quello che stava cercando di fare l’altro. Jungkook invece, lo capì benissimo. «Scusate per avervi interrotto, ma credo che per me sia arrivato il momento di andare» disse Chan, mettendo entrambe le mani nelle tasche della giacca.

«Certo. Jimin mi aspetti di là? Così accompagno Chan alla porta». Detto questo, il ballerino diede un bacio al moro e quando si allontanò da lui, lo fece con uno schiocco sonoro e si diresse nel soggiorno, senza dire altro.

Chan lo guardò indifferente e quando non fu più a portata d’orecchio, sussurrò «Geloso?»

«Lascia perdere» disse solo Jungkook e accompagnò l’altro alla porta come aveva detto.

Sulla soglia si abbracciarono per salutarsi e il fotografo ebbe la sensazione che quello fosse diverso dagli altri abbracci che si erano dati in precedenza, si sentì quasi confortato e inconsciamente lo strinse più forte e Chan fece lo stesso. «Grazie per avermi ascoltato».

«Grazie a te per avermelo permesso» disse l’altro con la voce attutita dalla spalla dell’altro.

Si separarono e con un ultimo saluto Chan si voltò per dirigersi alla sua macchina e andare via. Jungkook chiuse la porta e vi poggiò la testa per qualche secondo e prendere un lungo respiro. Si voltò e si ritrovò Jimin poggiato alla fine del muro dell’ingresso. Non ne fu sorpreso.

«Bello lungo quell’abbraccio e devo dire molto carino da parte sua restare qui fino a tardi ad aiutarti... immagino che non abbiate solo lavorato» il tutto mentre si studiava le unghie, e senza dare possibilità al moro di replicare andò ancora una volta in soggiorno.

Jungkook rimase interdetto per qualche altro istante. «Cosa vorresti insinuare?» disse seguendo Jimin. Si ritrovarono in piedi uno di fronte all’altro con solo il divano a dividerli.

«Non sto insinuando niente, ho solo detto che è molto gentile ad aiutarti e a farti compagnia». A quel punto si guardarono negli occhi.

«Oh, io invece so benissimo cosa stai insinuando».

«Ah sì?».

«Prima fai la parte del ragazzo possessivo, che non ti si addice per niente, del tutto inutile, aggiungerei, dato che tra me e Chan non c’è niente, perché so che hai pensato il contrario, ti si legge in faccia, e infatti il tuo comportamento gli è stato del tutto indifferente. E ora mi fai una scenata di gelosia? Per cosa? Pensi che se ti stessi tradendo lo farei davvero a casa nostra? Nel nostro letto? Quando tu potresti arrivare da un momento all’altro? E poi ripeto: tra me e Chan non c’è assolutamente niente, mi sta aiutando con la mostra ed è un amico fantastico. Niente di più». A quanto pareva quella era la serata degli sfoghi. Nonostante questo, non aveva alzato troppo la voce ed era tranquillo. Era sicuro di quello che aveva appena detto.

La sicurezza di Jimin sembrò vacillare per un momento ma poi riprese. «Le sere scorse che non ti ho trovato a casa? Eravate sempre a lavorare?»

Jungkook sospirò. «No. Come ti ho già detto, usciamo di tanto in tanto. Ho diritto anch’io di vedere i miei amici, no?» Jimin lo guardò in silenzio, mettendosi a braccia conserte.

Il moro, che lo imitò, mise su un’espressione seria. «Tu invece, cosa mi dici di quel Jackson?»

Jimin si irrigidì e poi sgranò gli occhi, capendo cosa implicasse quella domanda. «Credi che ti tradisca?» chiese incredulo. «Mi credi capace di una cosa del genere?» e lasciò cadere le braccia lungo i fianchi.

«Non lo so, dimmelo tu» disse con un sopracciglio alzato. 

«Tra me e Jackson non c’è niente! È solo il mio partner!» esclamò gesticolando.

«Lo stesso vale per me e Chan» disse ancora severo, poi abbassò lo sguardo e gli si afflosciarono anche le spalle. «Puoi biasimarmi per averlo pensato? Torni a casa sempre tardi...» disse quasi sussurrando.

«Sono le prove» rispose Jimin debolmente.

«Lo so, e non posso neanche fartene una colpa».

Rimasero in silenzio, ancora uno di fronte all’altro, poi Jimin si avvicinò al suo ragazzo e si intrufolò tra le sue braccia, che erano ancora conserte, e poggiò la fronte al petto dell’altro. Le braccia di Jungkook si mossero di riflesso e lo strinsero a sé.

Il ballerino cominciò a dare piccoli baci sul collo poi sulla spalla del moro e mormorò “scusa” più volte, tra un bacio e l’altro. Il moro in risposta sospirò soltanto.

«Ti ho lasciato la cena nel microonde» disse ad un tratto Jungkook, poi gli diede un bacio sulle labbra e dopo aver sciolto l’abbraccio si diresse in camera da letto.

Jimin, rimasto solo, non seppe dire se l’altro fosse stanco o deluso. O forse entrambi.

Mancava solo una settimana alla mostra e Jungkook cominciava a sentire una leggera ansia. I preparativi erano tutti ultimati, doveva solo occuparsi della post-produzione delle foto e mandarle in stampa. Siccome in contemporanea lavorava anche allo studio, per quella sera aveva deciso di portarsi il lavoro a casa.

Stranamente Jimin era tornato prima, ma con suo rammarico dovette continuare a lavorare, mancavano davvero pochi giorni.

Mentre era in cucina con il computer davanti a sé, sentì Jimin muoversi nella stanza, ma non gli prestò attenzione, tanto era concentrato. Notò di sfuggita due calici di vino rosso sul ripiano della cucina ma ignorò anche quelli. Ad un tratto sentì due mani piccole massaggiargli le spalle.

«Cosa stai facendo?» chiese Jungkook, senza riuscire a trattenere un sorriso.

«Niente. Volevo solo farti rilassare un po’» detto questo gli avvolse le braccia intorno alle spalle e gli diede un lungo bacio sul collo. Inevitabilmente, sentì un brivido percorrergli lungo la schiena, sia per il contatto delle labbra dell’altro e sia per i suoi capelli ancora bagnati dalla doccia di poco prima. Jungkook sospirò. Di certo non poteva negare che gli stesse piacendo. «Mi distrai» sussurrò.

«Quello è l’obiettivo».

Jungkook girò la testa e incontrò le labbra dell’altro. Si baciarono per qualche istante ma poi il moro si allontanò. «Scusa ma devo lavorare» e tornò al suo computer.

Jimin rimase ancora aggrappato all’altro. «Dai... continua domani. Sono sicuro che oggi hai lavorato abbastanza».

«Devo finire queste foto il prima possibile, non posso proprio lasciare». Di colpo Jungkook non sentì più il peso dell’altro sulle spalle. Ora gli era di fronte, poggiato al ripiano della cucina e uno dei due bicchieri di vino in mano, da cui prese un sorso. Mentre lo osservava si accigliò. «Te la sei presa?»

«Sì, perché preferisci lavorare piuttosto che stare con me» posò il calice e si mise a braccia conserte, come un bambino. Mancava solo che battesse i piedi a terra.

«Sei serio?» Jungkook non voleva credere alle proprie orecchie. Si alzò e si avvicinò all’altro. «Non hai davvero il diritto di dire una cosa del genere» rise leggermente, ma fu una risata vuota.

«Perché? Voglio stare con te. Cosa c’è di male in questo?»

«Perché per tutto questo tempo sono sempre stato io quello comprensivo per il tuo lavoro. E per una volta che tocca a te essere comprensivo nei miei confronti, mi accusi di non voler stare con te?» si passò una mano tra i capelli esasperato.

Jimin restò in silenzio, incapace di dire qualunque cosa. Gli si avvicinò e gli diede un bacio sulla guancia, alzandosi sulle punte. «Scusa. Ti lascio lavorare». Detto questo andò a mettersi sul divano e accese la tv.

Jungkook sospirò e tornò al suo pc. Riuscì a lavorare per le due ore successive. Resosi conto dell’ora tarda decise di fermarsi, era riuscito a fare gran parte di quello che aveva prestabilito, il giorno seguente avrebbe sicuramente terminato.

Dopo aver messo il pc in camera si avvicinò al divano e trovò Jimin a sonnecchiare, spense la tv e gli posò una mano sulla spalla per scuoterlo un po’ e svegliarlo.

«Ehi» mormorò con la voce assonnata.

«Posso farti compagnia?»

Jimin, senza dire una parola, gli fece spazio e l’altro si posizionò tra le sue gambe e il mento poggiato sul suo petto. Il maggiore cominciò a passare le mani tra i capelli di Jungkook. Quest’ultimo in risposta gli mise una mano sulla guancia e la accarezzò con il pollice. Passarono qualche momento così, ad osservarsi in silenzio.

«Lo sai che odio quando litighiamo» se ne uscì Jungkook a voce bassa, come a non voler disturbare la quiete del momento.

«Anche io. Prometto che cercherò di essere più presente» disse Jimin, e attirò l’altro in un bacio.

Il cuore di Jungkook voleva davvero credere a quelle parole, ma la sua mente faceva del suo meglio per impedirlo.

Il bacio fu prima lento poi divenne più acceso e frenetico. Jimin cominciò a sbottonare la camicia dell’altro e lo aiutò a sfilarsela. Jungkook a sua volta lo aiutò a togliersi la T-shirt.

Quando il moro posò le mani sui fianchi dell’altro, si fermò e lo guardò negli occhi, come ad aspettare qualcosa.

«Cosa c’è?» chiese leggermente allarmato Jimin e il respiro pesante.

«Niente, stavo solo aspettando un’eventuale telefonata». Jimin alzò gli occhi al cielo in risposta e lo baciò di nuovo, come a zittirlo.

Dal divano si spostarono in camera da letto. E quella notte Jungkook si sentì davvero amato. Fecero l’amore come non lo facevano da tanto tempo, con tutte le attenzioni e senza fretta. Sperava solo che non fosse solo un’illusione della sua mente.

Quella notte Jungkook non riusciva a dormire, per questo si ritrovò ad osservare il suo ragazzo addormentato. Il viso rilassato e libero da ogni preoccupazione. Gli accarezzò piano i capelli grigi come faceva sempre, e realizzò ancora una volta quanto lo amasse.

Si mise seduto e dal cassetto del comodino tirò fuori una piccola scatolina di velluto nero. La aprì e ne osservò il contenuto. Era un anello in oro rosa con una piccola pietra verde incastonata al centro. Lo aveva acquistato circa un anno prima, qualche mese dopo il loro secondo anniversario, ma preso dall’ansia decise di non fare più nulla. Da quel momento aveva sempre rimandato, visto anche come stavano andando le cose non ne era neanche più certo come prima, aveva iniziato a domandarsi se Jimin fosse quello giusto. Lui era sicuro, lo voleva davvero, ma se sentiva che le cose stavano andando a pezzi già da fidanzati, come sarebbero potute andare dopo il matrimonio? Poteva andare meglio come poteva andare peggio. Una parte di sé sperava che magari con il matrimonio Jimin avrebbe potuto davvero impegnarsi ad essere più presente. Avrebbe potuto fargli la proposta il giorno della mostra.

Sentì Jimin muoversi accanto a lui e velocemente mise via l’anello.

«Cosa ci fai ancora sveglio?» farfugliò il ballerino.

«Non riuscivo a dormire» rispose semplicemente.

«Vieni qui».

Jimin lo attirò a sé abbracciandolo e lo tenne stretto a sé, Jungkook gli si aggrappò come se fosse stata la sua ancora di salvezza. E cullato dal respiro tranquillo del suo ragazzo si addormentò.

Il giorno della mostra arrivò.

La mattina Jungkook si recò nella sala dell’evento per controllare le ultime cose, e assicurarsi che fosse tutto a posto e sistemato a dovere. Jimin era in teatro, lo aveva accompagnato lui stesso e gli aveva promesso che quella sera sarebbe stato lì al suo fianco. Gli volle credere e dargli fiducia.

Nel pomeriggio aveva invitato BamBam a casa sua per una birra e anche per rilassarsi un po’, prima del grande evento.

«Posso farti una domanda?» se ne uscì ad un tratto il suo migliore amico. Jungkook annuì. «È successo qualcosa tra te e Chan?»

Jungkook non rispose subito. «No, non è successo niente, perché?»

«L’ho visto strano negli ultimi giorni» BamBam lo scrutò attentamente, ma l’altro evitò volutamente il suo sguardo. «Cosa è successo?»

L’altro sospirò. «Ci siamo baciati... ma non è stato neanche un vero bacio, mi sono allontanato subito, non ha importanza» si giustificò. Era sicuro però, che se le circostanze fossero state diverse non si sarebbe allontanato da quel bacio.

BamBam sembrava un bambino la mattina di Natale. «Perché non me ne hai parlato subito? È una cosa bellissima e-»

«Bam. Smettila. Ti ricordo ancora una volta che sono fidanzato. Finiscila di spingermi verso altre persone. E ti ho anche detto che non è importante. Gli ho detto di voler rimanere amici perché al momento non voglio altro da lui, e lui si è dimostrato d’accordo» così pose fine alla questione.

BamBam alzò gli occhi al cielo. «Sarà, ma non ne sono convinto».

Quando BamBam andò via, Jungkook decise di cominciare a prepararsi, facendo una lunga doccia calda. Indossò dei pantaloni neri aderenti, una camicia grigio scuro e una giacca elegante, anch’essa nera. Mentre lo indossava vide il completo simile al suo appeso ad un’anta dell’armadio. Era quello che avrebbe dovuto indossare Jimin. Ancora non tornava a casa. Sperava che facesse in tempo. Infine, si sistemò i capelli scuri in modo da lasciargli scoperta la fronte, fece un trucco leggero sugli occhi e uscì di casa.

Dal momento che quel tipo di eventi erano frequenti al _Singularity_ , lo studio stesso disponeva di una sala adibita alle mostre, al quarto piano dell’edificio. Era una semplice sala, molto spaziosa, in modo da poter allestire anche un buffet e qualche tavolo per la consumazione, come per quell’occasione.

Le decorazioni erano su toni scuri, le luci soffuse e da alcuni punti del soffitto pendevano dei fili con dei brillantini per dare un tocco raffinato al tutto. Le foto erano suddivise per soggetto – Jimin, Chan, BamBam – alcune erano appese alle pareti in delle semplici cornici nere, mentre altre erano poste al centro della sala su dei pannelli, in modo da poterci girare attorno, tutte su sfondo bianco. Accanto al buffet c’era la consolle e le relative attrezzature già montate, dalle quali proveniva della musica che faceva da sfondo al tutto senza disturbare l’ambiente.

Ovviamente, non c’era ancora nessuno, solo lo staff del catering, ma se c’era la musica significava che Chan era già lì. Infatti, dopo un po’ spuntò dalla porta d’ingresso della sala.

Appena lo vide, il suo cuore perse un battito. Aveva di nuovo tinto i capelli, questa volta erano castano scuro, erano sistemati in ricci morbidi, e doveva ammettere che stava decisamente meglio. Ricordava infatti, che il ragazzo gli avesse detto che quelli erano i suoi capelli naturali. Addosso aveva dei jeans scuri, un maglioncino bordeaux a collo alto, mettendoglielo in risalto, e una giacca di pelle nera.

«Ehi» lo salutò quando gli fu vicino. Jungkook notò che fosse leggermente in imbarazzo, ma non ci badò troppo.

«Nervoso?» gli chiese Chan sorridendo.

«Un po’» ammise Jungkook.

«Jimin? Ancora non arriva?»

«Mi ha scritto, e ha detto che farà un po’ tardi. Spero che arrivi in tempo per l’inizio».

Dopodiché continuarono a parlare del più e del meno, nel frattempo arrivò BamBam e con lui la sala cominciò a riempirsi di persone, portando con sé il tipico chiacchiericcio di quegli eventi.

Di Jimin neanche l’ombra. Jungkook cominciò ad agitarsi, tanto che iniziarono a sudargli le mani.

Arrivò anche Namjoon, il suo capo, e dopo qualche momento, quest’ultimo chiese l’attenzione di tutti i presenti. La musica venne abbassata e cominciò con il suo consueto discorso di benvenuto.

Jungkook, dal canto suo, non riuscì a prestargli attenzione. Era in ansia per il discorso che anche lui avrebbe tenuto di lì a poco, ma soprattutto perché Jimin ancora non arrivava. Gli aveva telefonato più volte, ma senza risposta.

Ad un tratto, mentre aspettava il suo turno, sentì due presenze accanto a lui. BamBam alla sua sinistra che guardava davanti a sé, le mani nelle tasche dei pantaloni, e Chan alla sua destra che gli sorrideva. Gli prese la mano con la sua, intrecciando le dita, e gliela strinse per dargli sicurezza e dirgli che non era solo. In qualche modo sembrò calmarsi.

Sentì degli applausi e capì che toccava a lui. Lasciò la mano di Chan e si mise al fianco di Namjoon, che gli passò il microfono.

«Buonasera. Vi ringrazio per essere venuti qui stasera. Soprattutto ringrazio lo studio per avermi dato questa possibilità, e non da meno, ringrazio anche i tre ragazzi senza i quali questo progetto non esisterebbe» cominciò, accennando alle foto. Ci fu un altro applauso. «Vorrei spendere qualche parola sulla mostra. Ho voluto mettere in risalto il concetto stesso di questo studio. Singolarità. E quale modo migliore, se non con la propria passione?» fece una piccola pausa. «Credo che la passione sia qualcosa che ci definisce, a un certo punto diventa una parte di noi stessi, ci conviviamo. Può essere un hobby come la scrittura, o farla diventare il proprio lavoro come la musica o... la danza». Guardò verso l’ingresso e poi verso i suoi due amici ed entrambi scossero la testa dispiaciuti. Si rivolse di nuovo verso i visitatori della mostra. «Lascio a voi l’interpretazione delle emozioni di queste persone, senza rubarvi altro tempo. Buona continuazione e grazie ancora a tutti di essere qui» fece un piccolo inchino, un ultimo applauso e le persone si dispersero nella sala.

Jungkook prima di tornare da Chan e BamBam, si mise in disparte e tirò fuori il cellulare. C’erano tre chiamate perse e un messaggio da Jimin. Fissò lo schermo in un misto di ansia e speranza.

Quando poi aprì il messaggio, la delusione lo colpì.

_Da: Jiminie_

_Amore mio, scusami davvero davvero tanto, ma non riesco ad essere lì in tempo. C’è stato un imprevisto sul lavoro. Arrivo appena mi libero. Ti amo._

Il moro fece una risata amara. Aveva cercato più volte di non immaginare quello scenario, e non considerare quella possibilità, ma il suo istinto, ancora una volta, non aveva sbagliato.

In quel momento prese una decisione. Per una volta avrebbe messo sé stesso al primo posto.

La serata continuò nei migliori dei modi. Il fotografo aveva ricevuto molti complimenti, come anche Chan e BamBam per la loro bravura nel posare. Molti chiesero del ballerino, e si dispiacevano quando diceva loro che non era presente.

Era soddisfatto di come era andata, si sentiva ripagato di tutti i suoi sforzi, in un certo senso gli aveva dato un’ulteriore conferma che quello fosse il lavoro giusto per lui, anche nel suo caso scaturito da una passione. Quella di immortalare un momento o una persona in una fotografia, e così farli vivere per sempre, e che nonostante i cambiamenti, quegli istanti, quelle persone restano uguali nel tempo.

Giunse l’ora di chiusura per la sala, e Jimin non si era fatto vedere. Jungkook, però, aveva comunque intenzione di aspettarlo. Prima o poi si sarebbe fatto vivo.

Salutò il suo capo, ringraziandolo ancora. Salutò anche i due ragazzi che erano stati tutta la serata al suo fianco.

«Hai spaccato!» esclamò BamBam abbracciandolo di slancio. L’altro non poté fare a meno di sorridere.

Abbracciò anche Chan, e gli lasciò un bacio sulla guancia. «Grazie per tutto, davvero».

«È stato un piacere» rispose Chan dopo aver sciolto l’abbraccio, un po’ sorpreso da quel gesto. «Ci vediamo nei prossimi giorni?»

«Certo» rispose Jungkook sorridendo.

Il fotografo vide i due ragazzi andare via e andò a mettersi accanto l’entrata dello studio, poggiandosi con la schiena alla parete, guardando le macchine che scorrevano lungo la strada davanti a lui.

Dopo circa mezz’ora, vide Jimin arrivare di corsa, e si fermò davanti a lui con il fiato pesante. Jungkook lo guardò con la mascella rigida. Dopo essersi calmato, si avvicinò al moro, allungando le braccia verso di lui. «Jungkook, scusa-».

Il ragazzo mise una mano avanti per fermarlo. «Jimin... non scusarti, sarebbe una cosa inutile. Non è qualcosa che si risolve con un bacio e un abbraccio come fai sempre».

«Ma c’è stata un’emergenza, un ballerino si è infortunato e c’era bisogno di me-»

«Non hai pensato, solo per un momento, che _io_ avessi bisogno te?» sbottò. Jimin guardò in basso, senza rispondere.

«Per fortuna non ero solo, altrimenti-»

«Beh, allora non avevi poi tanto bisogno di me, c’era Chan, giusto?» rispose Jimin acido, e lo guardò negli occhi.

«Non tirare in ballo persone che non c’entrano niente. Sei tu che hai fatto una promessa e che per l’ennesima volta non l’hai mantenuta». Jimin fece per rispondere ma poi richiuse la bocca e si ammutolì.

«Jimin, è circa un anno che non so più chi sei. Sei cambiato, non sei più il ragazzo di cui mi sono innamorato. Mi sono sentito solo, nonostante tu mi fossi accanto. Ci eravamo promessi di metterci sempre l’uno al primo posto dell’altro. Io l’ho fatto, sempre. Ma non mi sembra che tu abbia fatto lo stesso ultimamente». La voce pesante dalle lacrime che stavano per arrivare, ma cercò di trattenersi prendendo un profondo respiro. Jimin, al contrario, stava già piangendo.

«Non è solo il lavoro, non ti chiederei mai di scegliere tra me e la tua passione, ma non passiamo più del tempo insieme come prima. Io ho avuto bisogno di te, ma tu non c’eri, forse non hai più bisogno di me, e soprattutto mi sembra di essere l’unico che voglia portare avanti questa storia, e ci ho provato davvero» sospirò e gli si avvicinò. «Io ti amo, ma non penso di poter continuare a farlo da solo».

«Mi stai lasciando? Mi lasci per correre tra le braccia di Chan?» chiese Jimin, tirando sul col naso, anche se quel nome quasi lo sputò.

Jungkook trattenne una risata. «Ti lascio per me stesso, mettendomi al primo posto. Dopotutto, ho imparato dal migliore».

«Finisce così allora?»

Jungkook si avvicinò ancora, gli diede un bacio sulle labbra, per saggiarle un’ultima volta, come ad imprimersi nella mente il loro ricordo. Gli lasciò la scatolina contenente l’anello tra le mani, e andò via, lasciando Jimin da solo.

Nonostante le lacrime gli stessero rigando le guance, fece un piccolo sorriso. Certo, i mesi a venire non sarebbero stati per niente facili, tante cose sarebbero cambiate, ma non si pentiva di nulla, avrebbe accettato di buon grado il cambiamento.

Almeno, non era solo adesso.

**Author's Note:**

> Grazie per essere arrivati fin qui e se volete potete seguirmi su Twitter, sono @detta_23 !!


End file.
